MY DONGHAE
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: [Oneshot] "Dia hanya bisa menidurimu di siang hari, dan meninggalkanmu di malam hari!"/ YAOI - KIHAE/


**Sebuah fict yang menurut saya terlalu sederhana, bahkan tak menunjukkan konfliknya sama sekali. Terlalu sederhana, dengan alur yang terlampau cepat dan membosankan? Maap~ T-T baca bila berkenan. Bila tidak? Ya tak usah dibaca, :D**

* * *

**Cast/pair : Lee Donghae-Kim Kibum/KIHAE ^^**

**Genre: YAOI - Romance (?) - angst (?)**

**Ratting: M? Sedikit, xD**

**Summary: Donghae yang bahagia bersama pilihannya, namun terlihat menyedihkan?**

**Disclaimer? Harus? KiHae milik kami, HAHAHAHAHA!**

**MY DONGHAE**

**[Oneshot]**

* * *

"Itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Biarkan saja.."

Beginilah, bila mereka kembali melihat, kehidupan apa yang dijalani salah satu saudara mereka. Hanya kata itu yang mampu menenangkan, kala hati mereka terbakar atas apa yang terjadi. Begitu mengiba, hingga tak pelak menjadikan satu alasan bagi mereka untuk beradu mulut dalam rasa kesal yang memuncak.

"Tapi aku tak tahan melihatnya!"

Bisikan kembali terjadi, berdengung dari balik pohon dimana kini mereka berada. Mengisi sebuah pohon tinggi tanpa dedaunan yang rontok sudah, terlepas dari tempatnya. Suara burung sesekali menimpali percakapan tersembunyi tersebut.

"Tapi Donghae terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia bahagia dengan inginnya, Kyu.."

Dan salah satu di antaranya, tanpa sadar memukul tubuh pohon tua yang nyatanya lebih kuat dari kulit tangannya, yang langsung melepuh begitu saja, menyisakan warna kemerahan pada kulit pucat tersebut. "Demi tuhan _hyung_!" rutuknya menyembunyikan raut kesalnya. "Dia kakakku! Dia saudara kita!" sungutnya.

"Ya, kaupun tahu betapa aku menyayanginya," timpal sosok lain dengan wajah yang lebih tenang. "Tapi ia sudah dewasa, Kyu. Biarkan ia bersama dengan bahagianya," ucapnya dengan sabar, sambil menepuk pundak sang adik, membuatnya lebih tenang, di akhiri dengan dengusan pelan.

"Menurutmu ia bahagia? Donghae bahagia?"

**...**

Donghae,

Seorang Donghae yang tak jarang diikuti oleh dua orang saudaranya. Seorang berwajah manis, yang tak jarang, menjadi perdebatan di antara orang-orang yang mengasihaninya. Ia terlalu manis untuk jadi yang termalang di antara keluarganya.

Malang..

Kata inilah yang kerap menjadi perbincangan. Ia terlalu malang dengan hidupnya, bila kita lihat. Ingin melihatnya?

Kini saja ia tengah menapaki halaman rumahnya. Padahal masih terlalu pagi, dan mentaripun belum menampakkan tubuhnya seutuhnya. Sinarnya belum dapat memancar dengan sempurna. Dan ia, Donghae, baru akan masuk ke dalam kediamannya, setelah ia menghabiskan semalaman penuh, entah dimana.

Sekilas Donghae nampak menghela nafasnya, hingga nampak, kepulan udara dari hidung dan juga mulutnya. Ia baru saja melihat dari ujung matanya, mendengar meski tak jelas, dan juga merasa, ada sosok yang mengikutinya. Satu gerakan ia buat, menyelipkan kedua tangan di antara saku jaketnya sambil bergumam, "mereka mengikutiku lagi? Tak ada kerjaan!" dengusnya, lantas menapakkan kakinya agak kasar di antara lantai depan rumahnya.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Donghae tak lagi menghiraukan, siapa yang selalu membuntutinya itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu, maka ia hanya dapat mengabaikannya.

Dengan cepat Donghae segera memasuki kediamannya yang masih gelap, karena lampu yang tak menyala, juga semua gorden yang masih tertutup rapih, seolah rumah tersebut hanya ia yang mengisinya. Tak akan ada yang membuka gorden tersebut dipagi hari jika bukan dirinya.

Dan sesaat setelah ia datang, ia buka semua tirai itu, hingga sinar dari luar mampu menghidupkan rumah tersebut. Sejenak Donghae menatap sekeliling rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ruangan tamunya. "Dia masih tidur!" simpulnya, dengan senyuman terukir di bibir, dan dengan mata melengkung indah, menyipit meski mata itu terlihat lelah.

Lagi ia perhatikan, meja di ruang tersebut. Terdapat laptop yang terbuka, meski dalam keadaan mati. Beberapa kabel di sampingnya, juga gelas bekas dan asbak dengan beberapa batang sisa rokok disana.

Berantakan! Namun itu terlihat biasa baginya. Tanggapnya hanya senyuman, dan beberapa gerakan membenahi meja tersebut, membersihkannya. Tak ia hiraukan sebuah kantuk yang terus menyerang. Terbukti dari beberapa kali mulutnya yang terbuka, menguap.

Secepat kilat, ia membersihkan semuanya, hingga menapaki di beberapa menit kemudian semua selesai. Bagian ruang tamunya sudah rapi. Iapun beranjak, dan sampai di ruang tengah dengan keadaan rapih. Ia sedikit menghela nafasnya, lantas membuka sebuah pintu, mengantarnya pada ruangan lain.

Ruangan kali ini, tak harus ia kira lagi. Akan nampak berantakan, karena seseorang pasti merusaknya. Pertama Donghae buka perlahan pintu itu, lantas mengendap, dan menyimpan tasnya, lalu secepat mungkin mengganti pakaiannya, menjadi sebuah piyama.

Dan pertama yang ia lakukan adalah, mulai merangkak di atas ranjang yang terisi seseorang, meringkuk di dalam selimut. Donghaepun turut bergabung, masuk kedalam selimut hingga dapat memeluk tubuh di dalamnya.

Namun, "Ogh!" dia memekik seketika, lantas menutup hidungnya di dalam selimut sana. "Kau mabuk lagi!" komentarnya dalam sebuah bisikan, meski tak lupa ia pukul pelan lengan seseorang yang masih menutup matanya tersebut.

Donghae yang hendak memeluk tubuh itupun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengeluarkan wajahnya dari balik selimut. Ia terus merutuk, "kau begitu mabuk, mabuk setiap malam!" disusul sebuah tarikan pada lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dia, sosok yang tertidur itu ternyata, sudah terbangun lantas menarik Donghae yang membelakangi tubuhnya. Dia menarik kembali Donghae, agar sosok manisnya tersebut kembali tenggelam ke dalam selimut bersamanya. Ia bentuk sebuah senyum pada bibirnya, sambil menatap Donghae, yang nyatanya sudah berada tepat di bawahnya. Dengan serak ia berkata, "siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku, huh?" dalam seringaian yang berarti, disertai satu gerakan, dimana ia semakin menindih Donghae di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak!" bantah Donghae kemudian, sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan dengan satu bisikan, ia berkata, "jangan menggodaku di pagi hari, Kibumie!" dengan sangat pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku di pagi hari?" timpal Kibum. Nada bicaranya, terdengar dingin namun, menyebalkan.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau bangun di pagi hari! Bahkan aku sudah membereskan rumah, tapi kau masih tertidur!" omel Donghae kemudian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum, lalu membuka jemari Donghae, yang menghalangi pemandangan manisnya tersebut. "Kau selalu bangun lebih padi rupanya," ucapnya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang tak pernah tidur di malam hari," tukas Donghae.

"Kau tahu itu diriku!" timpal Kibum kemudian, sambil memainkan jemarinya pada kulit di wajah Donghae. Mengusap wajah itu dengan beberapa punggung jemarinya, disertai tatapan kagum yang tak pernah pergi, menyelami bola mata Donghae yang begitu sayu, terlihat indah.

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya enggan berkomentar. Ia seperti kehilangan kata, hingga membiarkan kini Kibum bermain, bersama dirinya di balik selimut tersebut. Selimut putih tipis yang mampu memberi sedikit cahaya masuk kesana.

Donghae, Donghae yang hanya mampu bernafas, di antara Kibum yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Donghae. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya disana, hingga dimana saat Donghae bergerak pelan, dan mengeluh. "Berat Kibumie!" ucapnya.

Namun Kibum enggan merubah posisinya, hingga ia terkikik geli, lantas menarik kembali tubuhnya. Tak lagi ia berucap, namun segara ia kecup bibir Donghae perlahan, disertai kata, "selamat pagi.."

Donghaepun menjadi bersemu, lantas memukul dada Kibum. "Kau menyebalkan sekali!" komentarnya.

Menit itu, keduanya masih terkurung selimut. Berawal dari kecupan singkat Kibum, hingga ia yang kembali menanamkan bibirnya di tempat yang sama, memberikan satu ciuman pada bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Ciuman dalam tempo sederhana, hingga terjadi hisapan, saling tarik menarik, beradu basah, hingga gerakan kepala yang tak diam, agar kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam posisi yang nyaman.

Donghae, mulai menuup rapat matanya. Tangannya naik, menggapai helaian rambut Kibum. Dan "engh!" alunan indahpun segera keluar dari mulutnya kala bibir Kibum menggapai kulit pada lehernya.

Keduanya dengan setia mengisi ruang selimut yang sempit nan pengap, mengurung keduanya. Bahkan rasa panas lebih cepat datang karena hal itu. Namun desahan dan lenguhan segera keluar, terlebih saat beberapa helai kain keluar, dan terlempar dari dalam sana.

Mereka, melakukannya di pagi hari yang cerah, ditemani kicauan burung diluar sana. Meninggalkan embun yang kian memudar, bertabur sinar matahari yang semakin terik..

**...**

Menjelang beberapa hari setelahnya..

Donghae tengah terlelap di atas ranjang dengan selimut tipis yang menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Di sampingnya, ada Kibum dengan asap mengepul dari mulutnya, tengah terduduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Satu tangan Kibum gunakan, untuk mengelus punggung mulus Donghae. Sekejap ia pandangi jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2, dengan sinar terik di luar sana. Ah! Mereka baru melakukan apa di siang hari itu?

Tak beda dengan Donghae, Kibumpun menunjukkan wajah lelahnya, hingga kembali ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya bersama Donghae. Menyelinap ke dalam selimut dengan tangan melingkar di antara pinggang Donghae. Senyaman mungkin ia posisikan dirinya, hingga dapat terlelap dengan nyaman, meski keringat dan bau tak nyaman itu enggan menyingkir.

Tiba di waktu berikutnya, tepat saat sinar matahari, kini bergenti oleh terang rembulan..

Donghae menatap Kibum yang baru saja ia beri segelas kopi. Kibum yang terduduk di kursi ruang tamu mereka, dengan wajah serius, berkutat dengan laptopnya. Donghae ambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. "Sedang menyelesaikan naskahmu?" tanyanya sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas pundak Kibum. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih terlihat gusar.

"Ya," jawab Kibum singkat, sama sekali tak melirik Donghae di sampingnya. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya, sayang.."

Donghae tersenyum, melihat Kibum yang tak melupakan ucapan terima kasihnya. Sudah biasa baginya, menyediakan satu gelas kopi di pagi dan menjelang malam. Namun..

"Aku butuh sedikit konsentrasi, sayang.. bisakah kau tidur lebih dulu di kamarmu?" ucap Kibum, mengurung satu senyum di bibir Donghae, meski sosok manis itu enggan memberi komentar.

Donghae, lalu mengundurkan diri tanpa kata, dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ya, karena keduanya memiliki ruangan masing-masing sebenarnya. Kamar milik Kibum, dan kamar milik Donghae.

Sama hal seperti Donghae, Kibumpun pergi menuju kamarnya dan menutup ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Donghae yang menatap nanar pada permukaan pintu tersebut. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum, dan bernafas lega.

Dan dalam diam, Donghae raih tas yang baru saja ia sembunyikan. Ia lalu mengendap saat memakai sepatunya, dan lantas meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum.

**...**

"Sudah cukup, Donghae!"

Donghae terperanjat saat merasa lengannya ditarik kuat. Iapun kalap, saat tubuhnya diseret, menjauhi suara bising, dari tempat yang tengah dihuninya. Dan kala itulah, saat ia merasa sinar rembulan menerpanya, Donghae malihat siapa yang menariknya.

"Heechul _hyung_?" tanyanya pada satu orang disana. Tak lupa ia lirikkan wajahnya, dan nampak satu orang lain. "Kyu?" pekiknya.

Kedua orang, yang ternyata Donghae mengenalnya itu, lantas berkacak pinggang dan menatap kesal ke arahnya.

**...**

"Kau tak berniat pulang?"

Donghae hanya mampu menunduk dalam mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia tak mampu menjawabnya.

"Jangan hanya diam, _hyung_.."

Donghae kini mengangkat wajahnya, menatap siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Itu adalah saudara bungsunya. "Kyu," sanggahnya, lebih berani menatap sosok itu daripada sosok lainnya, Heechul, saudara tertuanya. "Aku.."

"Apalagi pembelaanmu atas dirinya?" ucap Heechul.

Kyuhyun tatap Donghae dengan raut kesal yang ia tahan. Sesekali ia teguk minumannya. "Jangan selalu membela pecundang itu, _hyung_! Kami mengikutimu. Kami tahu semua kehidupanmu bersamanya. Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan di sisinya?"

"Aku bisa!" bantah Donghae. "Aku mencintainya.." lirihnya.

"Cinta?" cibir Kyuhyun. "Jika itu cinta, maka kupikir, cinta adalah sebuah penderitaan!" sungutnya.

"Kyuhyun!" sentak Donghae kemudian. "Coba kau rasakan sendiri," kilahnya.

Heechul hanya mampu merekatkan kesepuluh jemarinya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu," komentarnya. Ia tatap Donghae kemudian, "tapi kau juga harus mengerti, betapa kami menghawatirkanmu, mengasihimu, Donghae.." ucapnya, membuat Donghae kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Menghabiskan malam untuk bekerja di luar. Kau diperalat olehnya!" kecam Kyuhyun, namun Donghae menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Ia tak tahu.."

"Huh?"

Donghae sedikit menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya, iapun tak pernah mengijinkanku bekerja," ungkap Donghae dengan hati-hati. "Tapi aku butuh uang, untuk biaya keseharian kami.."

Kyuhyun semakin memandang kesal ke arah Donghae. "Itulah mengapa ayah tak mengijinkan kau berhubungan dengannya! Seorang penulis dengan masa depan yang suram! Sampai kapan kau akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian?! Tidakkah kau bodoh?!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Heechul hanya mampu membenarkan. "Akan lebih baik jika kau pulang, Hae.."

Kini Donghae mulai menahan tangisnya. Setitik air mata bahkan sudah terjatuh. "Tapi aku tak ingin berpisah darinya.." ucap Donghae dengan isakan tertahan.

"Tapi kamipun tak ingin kau menderita!" timpal Kyuhyun tak sabar. "Jangan mengelak, bahwa kau menderita! Ia hanya mampu menidurimu di siang hari, dan mengabaikanmu di malam hari karena pekerjaannya!" sentak Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kyuhyun!" hardik Heechul, menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. "Jaga bicaramu!" peringatnya.

Kyuhyunpun mendengus. "Tapi itu benar!" belanya. "Kim Kibum, bahkan tak sadar darimana rokok yang dihisapnya? Anggur yang diminumnya? Dia pikir itu dibeli dari uangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Cukup Kyu!" sentak Heechul. Ia menatap gusar pada Kyuhyun, lalu pada Donghae yang terisak di tempatnya, sambil meremas ujung kain pada bajunya. "Kau keterlaluan!" ucap Heechul, dalam bisikan tajam membuat Kyuhyun hanya mampu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Setelah itu Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Tapi jika Kibum berhasil menerbitkan bukunya, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

"Tsk!" tanggap Kyuhyun. "Terserahmu saja!"

**...**

Donghae menjadi ragu dalam langkahnya. Dengan gontai, ia menapaki kediamannya. Seperti biasa, bahkan Kibum masih tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Ranjang di kamar yang setiap pagi Donghae kunjungi, dan ia tiduri bersama Kibum. Sesungguhnya, Donghae tak pernah tidur di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Ingat jika ia hanya berada di siang hari? Dan langung tertidur bersama Kibum?

Donghae menyelinap, hingga ia rasakan Kibum menggeser lengannya, membuatnya tidur di atas lengan tersebut. "Mengganggu tidurku lagi, eoh?!" tanya Kibum sambil mendekap Donghae. "Mengapa kau selalu pindah kemari di pagi hari? Merindukanku?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Kibum memang benar-benar tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sekilas ia teringat akan kata Kyuhyun. 'Hanya meniduri di siang hari, dan melupakan di malam hari,' itulah Kim Kibum. Namun Donghae yang hanya mengerti akan hal tersebut.

Maka bibirnya berkata, "aku sangat mencintaimu, Kibumie.." dengan tiba-tiba, lantas segera memejamkan matanya.

Kibum sedikit terkejut mendengarnya tiba-tiba. Ia akan menjawab, jika saja tak mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Donghae. "Huh?" Kibumpun terkejut. "Kau tidur lebih cepat, seperti tak tidur saja tadi malam," gumamnya, lantas memberikan satu kecupan singkat di kening Donghae.

**...**

Kibum, masih melihat Donghae yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

Nampaknya sebuah kejutan tengah Kibum siapkan. Pria tersebut lantas mengunjungi kamar lain. Kamar Donghae, dan menyimpan cincin tersebut, di bawah selimut milik Donghae, yang lalu ia rapihkan kembali.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya.." gumamnya.

**...**

Donghae merasa aneh, karena tak mendapati Kibum dimanapun. Namun begitu, tak membuatnya risau, karena bukan hanya kali itu Kibum pergi tanpa kata. Ia sudah terbiasa..

Seperti biasa, saat malam tiba, ia pergi bekerja. Sudah menjadi tuntutan baginya, hingga tak menghiraukan apapun lagi. Bahkan tak sempat ia sentuh, tempat tidur miliknya. Tak ia lihat sesuatu yang sengaja Kibum berikan untuknya.

**...**

Satu hari, dua hari, dan hari-hari selanjutnya berlanjut seperti biasa..

Hanya Kibum yang terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Wajahnya seolah tengah menebak-nebak, apa yang tengah terjadi..

"Angh.."

Bahkan lenguhan Donghae jelas terdengar, membuatnya tersadar lantas kembali menghujam Donghae meski dengan semangatnya yang berkurang. Dengan tanya di kepalanya, ia kembali menjamah Donghae, memberikan ciuman dalam dan basah di bibir Donghae, serta memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher Donghae.

"Kibumie.." erang Donghae, dengan jemari yang mengusap wajah Kibum. Saat itulah, Kibumpun meraih jemari Donghae, yang polos..

Polos, masih polos! Padahal Kibum berfikir, seharusnya ada sebuah cincin melingkar di salah satu jari itu..

Maka saat semuanya sudah selesai, di saat Donghae akan terlelap di sampingnya, karena dilanda lelah yang sedemikian rupa, Kibum sempat bertanya. "Kau tak menyukainya?" dengan nada serius.

Namun Donghae menjadi bingung atas pertanyaan tersebut. "Apa?" tanyanya. Dan dengan ini Kibum menyimpulkan, 'mungkin Donghae belum melihatnya," tapi, 'kenapa?' tanyanya lagi dalam benaknya. Apa cincinnya tergeser, jatuh dan hilang? Karena Kibum pikir, harusnya Donghae sudah melihatnya saat ia akan tidur..

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Kibum periksa kembali ranjang Donghae, hingga ia dapati cincin disana, masih dengan posisi yang sama, membuatnya bingung. "Apa Donghae tak pernah tidur disini?" gumamnya, sedangkan ia tahu, setiap malam Donghae akan tidur di tempat tidurnya, dan akan pindah ke kamarnya di pagi hari.

**...**

Satu minggu lebih..

Dan Donghae masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya memakai cincin yang diberikan Kibum. Membuat Kibum sedikit geram, hingga ia bertanya," tidakkah kau menemukan sesuatu di atas tempat tidurmu?"

Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan majalah di tangannya, mendongak menatap Kibum. "Ada apa, Kibumie?" tanyanya bingung.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah. "Apa kau tak pernah tidur di atas tempat tidurmu?" tanyanya dengan kesal yang ia tahan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kibumie?" Donghaepun menjadi serius.

"Maaf, jika aku mengabaikanmu selama ini. Terlalu sibuk dengan cerita-ceritaku, hingga tak tahu selama ini apa yang kau perbuat di malam hari, Hae.."

Donghae bungkam mendengar penuturan Kibum. Ia terpaku pada posisinya, hingga Kibum kembali berbicara. "Kau kemana saja selama ini jika malam hari, Hae?"

"Itu.."

"Aku sadar sekarang, mengapa kamarmu selalu rapih dengan posisi yang sama. Kau, hanya tertidur di pagi hari, di kamarku, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu malammu di luar. Kemana?"

"Kibumie.."

"Kemana?!" ucap Kibum, dengan nada menekan. "Hanya jawab kemana, itu mudah bukan?" tantangnya.

Kibum kesal, dan membuat Donghae merasakan hal yang sama, meski ia tahan sebisa mungkin. "Aku, aku bekerja, Kibumie.." begitulah alasan Donghae, berdasarkan kenyataannya.

"Huh?"

Donghae memantapkan dirinya untuk menatap Kibum. "Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mengijinkannya. Maka itulah, aku memilih waktu malam, agar kau tak melihatnya.." terangnya, dalam bibir yang bergetar.

Dan Kibum? Ia hisap batang terakhir rokoknya, lantas mematikannya di dalam asbak di dekatnya. Ia buang kepulan asap dari mulutnya dengan tak sabar. "Untuk apa kau melakukannya, huh?" ketusnya. "Kau ingin aku terlihat buruk di mata ayahmu? Atau kau ingin aku terlihat bodoh di mata kedua saudaramu? Kenapa tak katakan saja jika kau ingin berpisah dengan pria miskin sepertiku?"

Donghae, ia terpukul dengan penuturan tersebut. Ia menangis seketika, teramat bersedih. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku melakukannya?" ucapnya sambil terisak, dan berusaha menyingkirkan buliran air mata yang kian mengalir.

"Untuk apa, Hae!" sentak Kibum.

Dan Donghae tertawa miris. "Kyuhyun benar!" ungkapnya, teringat apa yang dikatakn Kyuhyun terakhir kali. "Kau pikir darimana uang yang kugunakan tiap kali membeli semua peralatan kita? Rokokmu? Minumanmu? Darimana, huh?" tanya Donghae. "Kau pikir, aku masih mampu meminta uang pada ayahku?" ucapnya, dan Kibum diam.

"Donghae.."

"Jika ditanya, apakah aku lelah? YA!" raung Donghae. "Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Kau pikir atas dasar apa aku mempertahankan semuanya? Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Kibumie! Tidakkah kau tahu?!"

Dan tanpa di duga, Kibum hanya menanggapinya dalam nada dingin. "Pulanglah jika kau lelah," tuturnya.

"Huh?"

"Pulang, jika kau merasa lelah hidup denganku!"

**...**

Donghae menangis keras, sambil membenahi beberapa barangnya. Sesuai dengan permintaan Kibum, ia tak mampu lagi menolak, ketika Kibum memberinya sebuah ijin untuk pulang, ke rumahnya tentu saja, meski ia tak mampu menahan tangisnya sejak itu..

Ruangan itu penuh dengan suara isaknya. Isakan Donghae yang begitu menggema. Terlebih ketika Donghae menyingkap selimut miliknya, menampakkan sebuah cincin disana, yang baru ia temukan. Membuatnya semakin terisak pedih.

Namun apalah daya Kibum, yang menguping di luar sana. Ia hanya mampu menahan segalanya. Segala sesal, karena membuat Donghae, bahkan membuka kasar pintu kamar tersebut sambil berkata, "aku akan pergi!" dengan sangat tegas, meski wajah itu masih menunjukkan tangis.

Dan tak Kibum hiraukan, hingga semua berakhir..

**...**

Menjelang berbulan kemudian..

Sesosok yang manis, tengah berjalan menapaki tempat, dimana terdapat beberapa lemari dengan buku memenuhinya. Ia, Donghae yang kini terbalut mantel tebal dengan syal yang memenuhi separuh dagunya bahkan..

Ia tengah memilih beberapa bahan bacaan untuknya meski, tak ada yang menarik sebenarnya. Ia tak terlalu suka membaca. Ia tak suka membaca, jika saja tak ada nama yang dikaguminya, tertulis sebagai pencipta tulisan tersebut.

Berkesan? Katakanlah demikian, karena buku yang lumayan tebal itu, mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan menggumam dlaam diam. "Kau berani sekali menambahkan bacaan dewasa seperti ini!" ucapnya.

Beberapa saat, ia simpan kembali buku tersebut ke tempat asalnya, lantas melihat buku lain dengan warna sampul yang berbeda-beda meski nama penulisnya tetap sama. Kim Kibum..

Maka Donghae berikan komentar untuk hal tersebut. "Kau sudah berhasil sekarang, huh?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Aku bahagia melihatnya.." tanggapnya.

Tak memakan waktu lama, hingga ponselnya berbunyi, menampakkan satu nomor yang baru, dan tak ia hafal. "Hallo?" sapanya.

Namun di seberang sana terdengar kata, "mengapa kau menyimpannya lagi? Tak berniat membelinya?"

Donghae tertegun seketika, lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Raut cemas seketika menghampiri, hingga sosok di balik ponselnya kembali bertanya, "mencariku?".

Satu gerakan Donghae lakukan. Ia segera menutup ponelnya, namun satu sosok pria tamppan tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya, dan mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa kau menutup panggilannya?"

Donghae tak berniat menjawab, lantas segera membalikkan tubuhnya dari sosok itu, dan mencoba berpaling. Namun tubuhnya terkunci dan tak dapat melangkah lebih jauh, kala sosok itu mengunci tubuhnya dnegan satu pelukan, mengundang satu nama keluar dari bibir Donghae. "Kibumie.."

Kibum, tersenyum kecil, lantas semakin mendekap Donghae. "Aku disini.." godanya.

"Lepas!" rutuk Donghae.

Kibum termenung, meski enggan melepas Donghae. "Maafkan aku," sesalnya kemudian, membuat Donghae akhirnya diam. "Maafkan aku, aku merindukanmu, Hae.."

"Kibumie.."

Kibum semakin mendekap tubuh itu. "Aku bersalah padamu, Hae! Lihat, aku sudah berusaha lebih baik, agar berada di sampingmu.."

"Kim Kibum.."

"Aku tak akan melepasmu!" ujar Kibum tegas, membuat Donghae merasakan matanya mengabur, dengan rasa panas yang menyerang. Ia menangis, meski di luar sana, salju-salju berjatuhan dengan indah dan mencoba menghiburnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, my Donghae.." ungkapnya.

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam, mengumpulkan tiap keberaniannya, hingga satu kalimat terucap. "Aku tak pernah membencimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu.."

Begitulah, hingg akhirnya Donghae menyerah, dan merapatkan kepalanya pada dada Kibum, yang lalu menariknya, agar saling beradu, menciptakan ciuman yang hangat..

Akankah semua kembali? Karena..

"Aku tak yakin ayah akan mengijinkan hubungan ini, Kibumie.."

"Kau pikir, dari siapa aku mendapat nomor barumu?"

"Huh?"

**END**

* * *

**Lihat bahkan ini sangatlah jelek sekali. T-T mungkin lewat fict ini saya dapat mengutarakan, bahwa Jujur, saya katakan, ide-ide saya telah menghilang. Entah akan kembali atau tidak, tak terkecuali untuk fict manapun. Brothership? YAOI? sungguh.**

**Maaf untuk fict yang belum selesai. Maaf sekali, meski, saya tak ingin menyebut ini sebagai hiatus. Terima kasih untuk semua perhatiannya. Saya akan kembali, jika ide itu datang kembali. Terima kasih. ^^**


End file.
